for the future I saw
by Kindred01
Summary: Snape finds Harry Potter a sleep in front of the mirror of Erised. He finds himself looking in the mirror at a future he wants. HP/SS later on.
1. Chapter 1

He found boy curled up in front of the mirror, he sighed tiredly as he watched the sickly thin boy laid curled up under his cloak. He wondered what could have captivated the boy so that made him come and sit in front of this very mirror of Erised that drove sane men mad. A part of him wanted to scare the small 11 year old and send him back to his dorm room with point taking from his house and a tearful look in his eyes. But the more he stared down at the small sweet innocent face he found it hard to hate the boy.

Severus stood up to the mirror ready to wake the boy softly when he caught an image of himself in the mirror…No must look… he told himself but he still found himself looking up seeing himself standing there with a smile on his face and the small dark haired boy running up to him smiling happily as Severus caught him and spun him around bring the boy in for a hug. Before setting him down on his feet and that is when he see the boy's face. "No." He whispered as he hugs Harry Potter the boy that was laying on the floor in front of him "No this isn't what I want." He said quietly as he watched his mirror image kiss the teen on the lips and move his hands down to the bump "What?" He gasped. It took him a while to notice that Harry is older. Pulling his eyes away from the mirror to the sleeping child at his feet and sighed …I do want that, but the boy is only a 11…He thought but then anther thought entered his mind to make sure the remind his until he ready.

The last thing he needed was Harry to wake up so with a wave of his wand he sent the boy into a deeper sleep before he bent down and made himself comfortable on the stone floor. He scooped Harry into his lap and watched him for a moment curl toward his chest and mumbling in his sleep. The potion master took one last look at the mirror and the happy family before him before he looked down at the young boy that could his dreams come true in a few years' time. Gently he move the boy's head the side stretching his neck showing his pulse thump softly under the skin.

Lowering his mouth to Harry's neck he let his fangs grow as he pressed his teeth into warm flesh hearing Harry whimper and his breath hitch as he started to drink the teen's blood. After pulling his mouth away he licked the blood that escaped from the wound before he bite down onto his own wrist and let the blood pool to the surface of his skin before he held it over the slightly parted lips and let the blood slip down the boy's throat "Shhh I promises my sweet boy it won't hurt." He whispered softly to the child as he slept.

Standing back up he carried Harry towards the hospital wing he rushed though the double doors and looked to see the med witch checking on one of her charges. "Poppy!" He called out as he tried to look shocked and worried as he carried Harry in.

"Severus what is wro…Merlin what happen?" She gasped as she guided Snape over to one of the empty beds

"I found him out cold in one of the empty class rooms. I tried to wake him but then I found these." He showed her the two small punchers on Harry's neck and the blood staining his lips and chin

"Severus tell me you…"

"No!" He lied, but he wasn't about to be sent to Azkaban for turning the little brat no matter how much he wants him. "I haven't drunk human blood in years why would I start now." Again he lied and these lies will keep falling tonight. "I found him in an empty class room I told you." He snarled

"But how would a vampire have gotten into the school with Dumbledore's say so?" She said as she waved her wand to checked Harry

"Some of the 6th or 7th years have come into their creature inheritance and found the boy wondering the halls and… What? What is that look for?" He asked as he saw the fearful look on the med-witch face. "Poppy what have you found?" He asked as she looked at Snape

"H…He's been abused." She whispered, the potion master stiffen and looked at the child …that will explain why he's so light…he thought as he looked at the med-witch "It looks like it's been going for years." She whispered

"Poppy he's in our care now he much worry about this bite first." The potion master said making her nod in agreement.

By the time Dumbledore and McGonagall turned up Harry was feverish but a wake. Dumbledore looked at the young boy that was tucked into the bed curled up on his side "Severus my boy tell me how this happen?" Again the potion master wasn't happy

"I found Mr Potter in one of the empty class rooms, it looks like he was surprise because he did not fight back." He mumbled, Dumbledore looked at him with a pointed look as his blue eye tried to bore into his mind.

"Do we know if any of the 6th and 7th years have come in to their inheritance yet?" The old man asked as he looked back at the dark haired boy who shivered as he fisted the bed sheet.

"I have not been informed but they rare do." Severus mumbled. The old wizard turned to Poppy who was trying to feed Harry a potion

"Poppy what is the progress of the venom?" He asked

"Because his body was already healing itself from old injuries it gave the vampire venom head start." She told them.

Dumbledore turned to Severus and looked him up and down before speaking "Severus my boy, it my take months to find out who did this maybe we might never know. But I do know that Harry cannot go back to his relatives…" Poppy snorted at the old wizards worlds "Would take care of Harry?" He asked "I know you have a dislike for the boy but he needs a…father."

"I'm not the boy's father." He snarled …need to put some fight up… as he saw the old man's eyes twinkle at him

"You the only one I can trust with him, he will need someone to will guide him now more than ever." He placed a hand on Snape's back and patted his back

"Fine, but if he brakes one thing he's on his own." He snapped at the old man, while smiling on the inside at how well this was all going.

When everyone moved away from Harry's bed Severus smiled as he walked over to the boy's bed. He see bright green orbs looking back at him with fearful look "S…Sir what's happening?" He whispered

"You were attacked by a vampire." The boy looked terrified as he looked at the potion master

"W….What will happen to me?" He asked feeling tears well in his eyes and fall down his face. Snape reached out and wiped the pinkish tears from the boy's face

"Shhh fear not little one I will take you." He told him as he ran his fingers though Harry's hair. "I'm a vampire Harry have been since I was born and you will need a father figure to help you though your life. Let me be your sire and I will let you be my child." The 11 year hold looked at the hand holding his offering comfort and support that he never thought he would get from this dungeon vampire bat.

"Will you really look after me?" Harry asked softly as he looked up at the pitch black eyes. Snape squeezed the teen's hand gently and smiled softly

"Yes."


	2. Chapter 2

Week later…

Harry looked around the bed room, it wasn't in red or gold it was Slytherin colours green and sliver. He wasn't shocked by that it shocked him to think that there was other colours in the room. "I know it's not your gold and red this is Slytherin you have to make do." Severus said "Tho I am sure you can change it if you wish." He told him. Harry looked at the potion master

"Thank you sir, the room is fine." Harry smiled weakly

"Harry I'm not going to bake your head off you and I are going to be family from now on." He smiled softly as he approached the boy. "I will have to be strict with you sometimes but as you are my charge I will look after you as if you're my own child." …until I can make you my wife… He told himself. The dark haired teen blushed rather too cutely for Snape liking but he did nothing to make it know.

"It will take a while for me to get use to people being nice to me, normally they want something in return." This make Severus raise an eye brow at the pale skinned boy in front of him

"Even Miss Granger and Mr Weasley? Are they only being nice to get something in return?" He asked with amused look on his face.

Harry frowned at him and walked over to the bed and sat down before looking up at the Potion Master who declared himself Harry's father "Yes, everyone wants something and if you can be nice it goes unnoticed what you want until you sucked into their sweet talks. But my uncle, my Aunt and cousin didn't have to be nice to get what they wanted from me they just took it." Severus smiled at Harry and walked into the centre of the room

"You my sweet child are clever than I first thought. You are right I do want something from you." Harry's frowned deepen as he looked up at the vampire

"I thought so."

"But all I want is you." Harry titled his head and looked at him "I've asked the head master to let the house resort you. Being bitten can change a small part of your personality and we need to make sure you are in the right house." He told him, before leaving the room.

The hat chuckled as he sat on Harry's head the teen huffed as the same gruff voice spoke to him "Back again Mr Potter? May-May you have changed haven't you? Something bitter and cold has seeped into your veins and dare I say a bit of old blood." He laughed

"Just get on with it, I know what house you're going to place me in any way?" Harry growled as he crossed his arms

"I told you, you will be great in Slytherin but the choice can still be yours sweet child." The hat said, it made the teen bite his lip and feeling embarrasses that the hat is calling him that because that is Snape nick name for him.

"I…I… can't be in that house I'm a dark creature now I…I belong here don't I? With the other bitter and cold beings." Harry said with a little remorse in his words

"There is nothing wrong with being a creature like yourself, many great wizards and witches have been in your place a house they were brought up in does not change the choices you make. But perhaps I will make you choice to day? Slytherin!" The hat yelled.

Dumbledore's face dropped as Severus' face light up with pride as Harry slipped of the chair and walk over to the Headmaster and potion professor/ adoptive father. The young teen held the hat in his hands as he looked down at the floor feeling a tide of magic wash over him change his red and golds to green and sliver. "I'm sorry Head Master but the Hat is right I can still make my own choices no matter the house." The boy said as he looked up into the blue twinkling eyes

"How true my boy, I just wish you had more choice in your life." The old man said, Severus moved and placed his hand on Harry's shoulder as the boy handed the hat back over to him

"Well my sweet child we will inform you new class mates once they return after Christmas."

"Yes sir."

A couple of days passed and he notices a sad look on his wards face. The boy had hidden himself in his room and rarely left said room and feel some of the blame was his he wanted to know how to make Harry happy. He knocked on the door and walked in see the child curled up on the bed doing his homework. "Harry is there something bothering you? I know being a newly turned vampire won't be easy for you but I am here to talk to." He said as he walked closer to him before sitting on the bed.

"I had a replay from Ron and Hermione. She is open to the idea of me being a vampire and you adopting me but Ron…Well… you should read it." Harry leaned over to the bed side table and pulled a neatly fold letter over and handed to Severus.

The potion master took the letter and open it gently and read though it and growled before looking up at his ward "You do not need so called friends like this Harry. If the boy is to narrow minded then you must forget him. Miss Granger seem more level headed." He told him as he saw the sad look in those emerald orbs placing the letter on the table Severus reached out and grabbed the dark haired teen who squeaked as he was pulled on to the older vampire's lap.

Harry was frozen in Severus' lap he laid there with his head resting against the older vampire's chest. He was letting the man comfort him by rubbing his back up and down slowly in comforting circles and the teen found himself closing his eyes and nuzzling into the man's chest and let himself fall into the embrace. "The day you said you wanted me? What did you mean by that?" Harry asked as he looked up at the vampire.

"I saw something a future event and you were there." He whispered softly as he ran his fingers though Harry's inky black hair

"Can vampires be seers?" Harry asked, Severus chuckled and kissed the top of the boy's head

"Some can but not me nor my family. I saw this wonderful event and we were both happy." Severus smiled at him and Harry closed his eyes as he rested his head back against the man's chest

"Were happy?" Harry asked

"Very." Severus smiled as he held him tightly

"Together?" He whispered

"Together."


	3. Chapter 3

Harry decide that he was going to embrace this life, he was going to embrace being a vampire and he was going to embrace Severus as his father. Until the potion master tells him the truth of why he wants Harry, but even his 11 year old brain could guess. He knew that his new house mates will have a heart attack and a part of him hopes that they would be shipped off to another school.

It was still the Christmas holidays and a part from Ron being the biggest git in the world he still had Hermione on his side. She been sending pages of scrolls with question about being a vampire and the teen would have to ask his new father "What does she want to know now?" Severus asked with a pointed look over his newspaper. They were both sat at the breakfast table Harry was reading his letter from Hermione as he ate his pancakes

"Oh… she wants to know if children turned by a vampire will they age?" Harry frowned before looking up at his new father "I will I age?" He asked,

"Of course you will age. The only time you will stop aging is when you drink human blood and I don't plan on you drinking that until your 17." The potion master smiled as Harry sighed in relief as he leaned back and looked his plate

"Do you drink human blood?" Harry asked, Snape put his paper down and looked at Harry as he nibbled the bottom of his lip

"Not all the time, some vampire do and you have seen what they looked like in your DAAD's book." Harry nodded "No I learnt from a very early age that you don't need it very day or even very weeks. I will drink it if I'm hurt but if I don't need it, it will be very month at the start of the full moon." He told the boy. Harry nodded and looked down at his food.

There was no questions for half hour but Severus did watch the boy as he ate in small pieces "What if I get hurt?" He suddenly asked, Again Severus stared at the small boy as he avoided his gaze

"You mean like your muggle family?" Harry nodded

"Well if you hurt by someone else not only will I care for you by feeding you my blood but I will kill who ever dares to touch you." The green eyed boy head shot up and looked at him watery eyes. "Come here my sweet child." Harry slipped off the chair and walked slowly towards the potion master.

Severus saw the pink tears roll down the small child's face and it made the old vampire heart ache for him. Severus reached out and lifted Harry up into his lap the boy squeaked as he was picked up but he didn't fight as the vampire as he wiped eye his tears "You know your tears will stain you clothes." He smiled at the boy

"Sorry."

"Don't be, you are allowed to be upset. Do you want to talk about your muggle family?" He asked, Harry shook his head

"No." He whispered

"I know what they did to you. When Poppy did a scan." Severus told him

"Oh." Harry frowned and looked down into his lap "They hated me." Harry whispered as he leaned into Severus' chest and closed his eyes nuzzling into his chest.

"Oh my sweet child they will never harm you again." He told him softly.

Later on that day Severus was helping Harry though his potions starting off with the basic first year up to 7th year and beyond. Smiling lazily he watched as the child add the last part of the potion ingredient to the cauldron. Then the boy stood back and looked up at the potion master "What is the last things you must do?" Severus asked as he stood up and smiled and walked over to the desk.

"Ummm leave it to simmer for an hour and then to cool right down and if the colour is an ocean blue the potion is perfect?" Harry asked

"Very good and if it comes out Ocean blue then you have passed 3rd year potion." He smiled brightly at the dark haired teen.

After Christmas Holidays…

Harry stood in the wings of the school watching the Great Hall fill up with happy students coming back from their Christmas holidays. Then he saw Dumbledore stand up and waved his hands making everyone sit down and quieten down "Welcome back I hope that your Christmas was everything you asked for. For those Students who stayed in Hogwarts ground will know how eventful it has been for us. One of our students were attacked by a vampire here on school grounds. The boy in question is a live and being looked after by our very own Potion master as you are all aware he is a vampire." The hall broke into loud murmurs about who could have been attacked and why would the dungeon bat want to look after them. "They young man had to change houses to remind closer to his new guardian. Slytherin please welcome your new house mate Harry Potter." The hall become deathly quiet as Harry walked out from the alcoves with Severus standing behind him guiding him in.

He didn't look up to see his old friends' faces as he was afraid of what they're faces would show. Severus glared at his table as he sat the boy down at the very end "I will talk to you lot later in the common room." He hissed at them before he lowered his head and kissed Harry on the forehead "Just breathe Sweet one." Harry's cheeks turned bright red from the kiss but he nodded

"Yes dad." He said as he looked up at Severus. Who smiled lazily at him.


	4. Chapter 4

Severus watched from the teachers table, he wanted no he hoped that his house would treat Harry well but he will have to see. For now all he saw was his ward sat there with his plate no one was talking to him and he was sat there with his face down in the book. He was proud of his boy he was smarter than he let on. Severus eye wondered over to his godson who was watching Harry and it worried him a little.

The students started to pile out the hall and Harry was still holding onto the book pulled to his chest and as he walked pass a current read head pushed Harry into the wall knocking him over "What where you're going snake!" Ron snarled as he walked pass Harry kicking him in shoulder

"Oi weasel you better have eyes in the back of your head." Draco said as he helped Harry stand. The dark haired teen rubbed is arm as he watched as Ron looked like he was going to explode.

"See I knew you were a like them. Anyone who could survive the killing curse couldn't be that good!" He snarled as he walked away as he tried to pull Hermione with him

"Get of me!" The girl hissed at him as she turned to Harry and hugged him.

"I'm just glad you okay." She said as she warped his arms around his neck and hugged him. Harry closed his eyes and hugged her he felt tears well up at her eyes as she held him tightly.

"Thank you Hermione." He whispered as they pulled away from each other. The bush haired witch turned the blonde boy who was scowling

"You better take care of him…"

"Or what?" He sneered at her

"Or that pretty face of yours will be smeared cross school." She said and this made the blonde take a step back. She smiled at him before looking back at Harry and smiled at him "I will see you soon." She told him as she walked passed Ron ignoring his angry yells at her.

"But he's a vampire snake!" Ron yelled

"He is still Harry you bloody self-centre git!" She snapped at him before walking away from him.

Ron was still shouting in the middle of hall way not seeing the showdown looming over him "HE IS A SNAKE AND VAMPIRE WHY CAN'T YOU SEE IT!" He yelled, large groups were at him as if he was alien

"Mr Weasley do you think it's good idea to shout your mouth off in front these students but also in front of your head of house and my wards head of house?" The dark haired man asked, Ron paled as he turned and looked around at everyone looking at him with wide shocked eyes "Minerva may I?" He asked

"You may Severus." She growled as she looked at Ron who now looked like he was going to shit himself

"Mr Weasley you have detention with me for the rest of the month and 50 point from Gryffindor." Ron open his mouth to argue "I would watch what you say." Severus turned his back and looked at Harry who was stood watching them. He could see pink tears starting to form "Draco take Harry to the common room and all of you wait there for me." He said coldly.

"Yes sir."

Harry has seen the common room before the large dark sofas with the green throws large fire places the only thing Harry thinks this room should have is windows. He stood there watching as the empty room now filled up with first years up to 7th years and all were eyes were on Harry as he took a seat in the arm chair by the fire place and waited for his father. He looked up to see Draco watching him and Harry couldn't understand why the blonde would stick up for him.

The door open and in walked Snape his cloak sweeping behind him as he searched the group of faces until he found his ward. He moved quickly over to the dark haired boy and watched him curl up in the chair his book half torn as he repaired it. Severus knelt in front of Harry and looked at him "Are you okay?" He asked softly as he ran one finger down the side of the boy's cheek

"Yeah my book bared the brunt of Ron's feet." Harry said as he watched the book seal itself back up

"How's your arm?" Severus asked softly

"Achy but it will be fine." He mumbled as he looked up at the dark eyes in front of him "I wish he wasn't like that." Harry whispered

"Ron's family are Light magic they don't do well with dark magic or dark creatures which is funny because I believe one or more of their sons could be doing a bit of dark magic now and then." He smiled as Harry did.

Standing back up Severus stood by the chair and turned to his house and looked at all the students under his care. "I know all of you are shocked to find Harry is part of our house, but I am sure most of you know that attack from a dark creature can change a personality a little, and that little shift can mean a change between picking pretty flowers or stamping on them." There was a couple of chuckles and nods between students "He is my ward and I want you all to treat him as if you are his brothers or sisters. Draco you have earnt you house 50 points today for standing up for your fellow house mate and not hitting a girl." He looked at the blonde who frowned a little.

Turning back to Harry he kissed the top of boy's head and smiled at him as he curled his fingers around Harry's chin "I still want you to stay with in my chambers for a little while longer sweet child until I am sure that there won't be any side effects." He smiled …no I want to keep him close and away from those blood teenagers…he thought

"Okay." Harry smiled at him "See you at 8." The potion master nodded

"Ummm sir?"

"Yes Mr Nott?" Severus looked at him

"How did a vampire get into the school?" He asked Severus hummed and looked down at the bright green eyes looking up at him

"We do not know, we are still looking into the attack as of yet the vampire has not come back to put his claim on Harry." He couldn't let them see his smile as he placed his hand on Harry's shoulder …one day I will tell him it was me who claimed him…he thought

"I thought vampire would never leave their childe?" Draco asked as he looked at his godfather

"It's not heard of but it does happen and a childe without the aid of a sire can be very dangerous." Severus told him "Now if you have not finished any of your Christmas homework you better do it now." He mumbled as he squeezed Harry's shoulder before leaving.

Staying in the comfortable chair he carried on reading his book that Hermione got him for Christmas. It was the hobbit book and as he never got to read much with his so called muggle family he thought it was great that she sent him this book. Harry felt someone standing in front of him and it made him look up to see Draco standing there holding two cups of hot chocolate "Peace offering?" Harry asked

"Yeah." The blonde whispered as he held it out for the teen. Harry smiled as he closed his book and took the cup from Draco as he looked up at him

"Thank you." He whispered

"Well you're in the right house now and you are my god father's ward I have to look after." He mumbled.

"If we're going to be friends Draco can you not sound like a spoiled brat."


	5. Chapter 5

A couple of days later Severus had a visit from Lucius Malfoy, the man step though the fire place and brushed himself off as he looked at the potion "You should get it cleaned." The blonde man told him as he spotted a small Dark haired boy at a desk doing homework.

"Well I don't have many people coming though." Severus turned to look at Harry who was pretending to look at his homework but he was really listening to what they were saying "Harry can you do your homework in your room?" He asked softly

"Yes dad." Harry said as he gathered his things and started to head to his room.

Lucius watched with interest as the small dark haired child he smiled at the boy as he scurried away from him closing the door "Cute boy you have." He chuckled before looking back at his long-time friend

"Don't even think about it." Severus told him plainly "Harry is my ward and I promises to protect him and even means from you." He told him as he walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a bottle of amber looking liquid and two glasses

"I don't know what you are talking about Severus. I am please you have someone to look after." Lucius smiled as he took the drink. The potion master frowned as he looked his friend up and down.

"What do you want then?" Snape asked

"Well it is pretty big new that the Potion Master of Hogwarts who is the head of Slytherin is playing Daddy to the golden boy." He smiled at the vampire as looked around the man's chambers.

"He is a vampire without a sire." He told him

"Ummm yeah Draco told me the story you fed to Harry." He told him "How strange a vampire snuck into Hogwarts and found the only student out of bed and not one of the teachers who patrol the halls at night. How odd is it that his said vampire came across the boy who lives and sunk his fangs into his throat without him putting up a fight? Also that you happen to be the only on patrol that night in that area and not even you a pure blood vampire could not feel another one nearby?" He smirked

"You're point Lucius?" He asked

"I think you bite the boy and turned him and for whatever reason you want to make sure he stay close and does not wonder off." Severus felt like giving him one swift kick off the Astrology tower.

"Whatever are my reason Lucius they are not yours to worry about all I ask is your keep away from my ward and stop getting your son to spy on him." He snarled "Now leave!" He ordered.

Smirking the blonde walked back to the fire placed taking a handful of floo powder into his hands "Well my dare friend I am sure we all will find out just what you have planned for Harry. See you soon Severus." He said before he threw down the floo power and shouted "Malfoy Manor." Downing his drink Severus frowned as he heard the bed room door open

"How much did you hear?" He asked, as he looked up at Harry. The green eyed boy looked at him with wide eyes.

"All of it." He said, his throat becoming dry as he spoke "Was it you who did this to me? Did you pull me away from my friends was it you who attacked me?" He asked. The potion master cursed Lucius under his breath

"Let me put it this away. You are out of abusive home and you are now flourishing with my one to one teaching and don't I show you love and care?" He asked the boy. Harry seemed to stand still his eyes looking everywhere but at Severus "Harry care for you I only want the best for you." He told him as he walked closer to him

"But you…you attacked me!" Harry said

"I marked you. You are a childe of a vampire now that our relationship will change as you grow." The boy looked

"I'm safe with you? You won't turn me away?" Harry asked

"Of course not." Severus whispered as he reached out and touched the soft skin "I would never turn you away." He smiled as he stood up "Come on I will make you a hot chocolate."

"Okay."

They sat in the living room Harry was curled up on his favourite chair that doesn't matt the rest of Severus furniture. But the vampire was happy enough to steal the chair from the Gryffindor tower. The dark haired teen took a sip from the chocolate and then looked up with Severus with wide eyes "This is good? How did you learn to make this?"

"I know a man who loves chocolate." He smiles at him as he drunk his own

"Tell it's good and he should never change it." Harry smiled and he snuggled further into the chair. Severus smiled as he watched his future mate looking almost content with his cup of hot chocolate and marshmallows with whipped cream.

Harry had fallen asleep soon after he finished his drink, the potion master picked up the cup and put them on the table before he walked back over to Harry. He watched him for a moment before he scooped the boy up into his arms and carried him to the bed room. Once he got Harry to bed he walked back into his living room and spotted a black envelope with gold writing waiting for him as it sat in between the two empty cups. He felt something like a shiver as he looked at it sat there almost innocently but Severus knew better as he snatched the letter and cut it open and pulled out the letter and started to read

'Dear Severus

I heard you have required yourself a childe, and his name his Harry James Potter. I am thrill you the Golden boy under your thumb. Dumbledore must be kicking himself.

At this early stage in a young boy's life he will need a father to guide him the right way. I will contact you in future about you're your ward.

You're Lord… V.'

He sighed as he folded the letter back up and walked over to the fire place that was lazily burning he dropped it into the fire and watched as the letter curled up at the edges.…As long as he doesn't touch my boy I won't have to take action… he thought as he watched the letter turn to ashes. Before he walked to his own room.


	6. 4 years later

Skipping 4 years…

Severus felt his blood run cold, Harry was missing from his bed and his Draco was in the hospital wing along with the rest of Harry's friends. He stood there in Dumbledore's offices almost tearing out his own hair as he looked at the older man who sat there drinking his damn tea "Do something!" Severus snarled at him

"We have to wait for the Order to arrive." He said calmly, a scream ripped its way out of Snape's throat as he swung his arms cross the old wizard's desk throwing everything off to the floor

"10 OF YOUR STUDENTS ARE IN THE HOSPITAL WING FROM HEX'S AND CRUSES WHILE ANOTHER ONE IS MISSING! A YOU WANT TO WAIT FOR THE ORDER!" He snarled

"Severus getting riddle up won't help Harry…"

"SITTING AND DOING NOTHING ISN'T HELPING HIM EITHER!" The vampire yelled as he stormed out the man's offices.

Severus didn't know what the Dark Lord was playing at, they had an agreement after he took Harry's blood for his rebirth. That took its toll on Harry that year Ron was very cruel to him and enjoyed making Harry's life hell as the Dark Lord him Harry kidnapped however Severus Knew about it and watched from the shadows and if anything went too far he would save Harry. Things did go too far and Harry was hurt and one of his friends were killed. The teen had a hard time trusting Snape after that and now this happen.

He walked to his offices and saw Lucius standing there. The blonde had a wide eye look as he stood there with worry "Draco how is he?" The blonde asked, Severus snarled as his eyes turned black as he charged at the man pushing him to the wall

"WHERE IS HE?" He yelled as he gripped the man's robes tighter, Lucius' feet were barely on the ground "Where is my Harry!" He growled this time as his fangs grew

"The- the Ministry he want's something from the boy… his spies were went to hurt anything!" He struggled to say. Severus threw the blonde to the ground before he disappears from sight.

Harry woke up feeling his whole body throb he didn't want to move from where he was lying even tho he could feel it was hard smooth floor. "I don't have all day Harry I know you're a wake now." Came the voice to Harry it was creamy and suave and it made him shiver as he lifted his he sore body off the around as he open his eyes. He saw the dark haired man in a sharp tailored suit his face was slim and there was nose seated on his face making him look less creepy and Harry did think less as the blood red eyes freaked him out a little.

Standing up Harry hissed at the pain throughout his body as he looked at the Dark Lord "What is this?" He growled "Did you and my dad plan this?" He hisses as he looked around at the Death Eater's that are watching him

"You father doesn't even know where you are my little vampire." The teen's green eyes locked with the red orbs and the older wizard saw a strange look in the teen's eyes that worried him. Harry didn't like the way the man said 'my little vampire' to him after the last time they met Harry promises himself not only will he make Severus suffer for his betrayal of Harry's trust but he would keep himself away from Voldemort. "We had to keep Severus out of the loop on this one, mainly because I don't want him to know about what I want from his sweet little ward." Clicking his tongue Harry notices that he was outnumbered and they were in the Ministry.

"Why are in the Ministry?" He asked, the Dark Lord smiled brightly

"For a very good reason." He purred as he reached out to touch Harry's cheek

"Don't touch me."

Pulling his hand back Voldemort smiled as he thought about his next move. His mind thought back to the Grave Yard and how everything went out of control his plan want to hurt Harry badly but it seem that the rat went too far and in his weaken state he couldn't stop that bloody no good rat from hurting the boy. …How could he get blood from a virgin so fucking wrong…he thought to himself. Another year older and yet the boy still looked almost the same as that day smiling to himself Voldemort looked Harry up and down as he walked around him almost licking is lip. He didn't think he would find the boy looking so pretty and he had thought of waiting until he was of age to take what he thinks is his. However his talk with Severus and with what the potion master told him he may not have that much time to wait.

"What do you want?" Harry asked braking the evil wizard out of his thoughts "Why the hell are here of all the bloody places you like to hid in why this place, where I all need to do is shout one word and I would have Aurors here with in minuets!" Harry snarled at him as he watched the man circle him like pry. Voldemort chuckled as he looked back at Harry's bright green eyes, they seem to be bright but darker at the same time and that made the boy stand out even more

"You don't what would bring the Aurors here no more than I do." He smiled, Harry smiled back at him

"Try me." He said

"I don't believe you." Voldemort said

"Okay." Harry said "VAMPIRE!" Harry shouted and a loud screeching spread thought the building and door started slamming and sealing hurt.

Voldemort looked around and watched at the room they were in was sealed up before he turned to Harry who was smiling "I told you I know the words." He smiled "WEREWOLF!" He yelled again setting off another siren "BELLATRIX!" He yelled this time around "I can keep going." He said, before The Dark Lord could stop Harry a very crazy lashing out at Harry

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" She screeched as she launched herself at the teen. The Dark Lord watched as the teen was sent flying to the ground and landed with a thud as the crazy woman sat on the teen and started attacking him

"BELLATRIX!" Voldemort yelled as he watched the dark haired woman slice at Harry cross his face and chest. Harry screamed feeling the blade slice into his skin as the vampire side in his rose up to attack the shrieking bitch.

The teen pushed the crazy woman back and pinned her down pushing the knife away from her. He felt his fangs were itching maybe it was because of the blood loss or because Bellatrix tried to kill him but either way he is going to drink her blood. She screamed at him as he bashed her head against the floor before he bit down on her neck. "HARRY!" Came the cry, Harry lifted his head up and looked at the owner of the voice and saw Severus standing there. Blood was running down his cheek a mixture of his own and of Bellatrix "Harry." Severus called to him before the teen passed out. The older vampire ran over to Harry and knelt by his side holding him close seeing the wound on his face and chest.

He shivered in the potion master's arms as the older man wiped the blood off Harry's mouth and chin. The Death Eaters that were trapped in the room was stood frozen in fear at what they just saw as the Dark Lord walked over to the woman bleeding to death as she choked on her own blood. It wasn't long as Aurors and the Order turned up just in time to see the Dark Lord disappear leaving his Death Eater behind a dead woman and a very angry vampire holding his injured ward. Two people rushed over to Severus' and Harry's side and knelt by them to help with the teen. "What happen?" A dark haired man asked as he looked from Bellatrix to his godson

"I…I don't know I arrive to see Harry biting her throat." Severus said as he felt tears roll down his cheek

"He drunk her blood?" An amber eyed man asked as he looked at the wound

"Yes." Severus whispered, the man with long wavy hair looked between the with a frown

"What does that mean?" He asked, when he got now answer when his friend pulled out his wand and started waving it over Harry's wounds "Remus!"

"It means that Harry is a vampire now and full blooded vampire. I'm guessing from those wound he had no choice he would have been dead already if he hadn't!" Remus yelled at Sirius as he looked back at the blood teen

"There is a potion in my robe to help heal him quicker." Severus said, Sirius went through the man's robes as the potion master was busy holding the unconscious

"This it?" He asked. Snape nodded just as Dumbledore came into view

"Severus my boy I am…"

"You keep away from my ward." Severus snarled at him as he let Sirius pour the potion down Harry's throat.


	7. Chapter 7

Severus took Harry back to him home, even tho Dumbledore was pitching a fit over the vampire taking Harry away from the hospitals and healer. Severus handed Harry to Remus and told them to go to his home he turned to Dumbledore and snarled at him his eyes turned dark as night "I begged you to find out where he was! But you did nothing The Dark Lord dogs broke into the school cursed and hex children before he kidnapped my ward and you sat there and did nothing!" He snarled, not caring who heard him shout.

"I was waiting for the Order Severus." The old man tried to calm him down but the vampire wasn't going to have any of it

"HE'S 15 YEARS OLD AN NOW A VAMPIRE AND YOU THINK THAT WILL MAKE UP OF WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" With that he spins around and disappears.

When he returned to his home he found Harry was cleaned up and in bed looking pale and sickly, the vampire walked over to Harry and sat on the bed letting his hands run thought the teen's hair. "You both are more than welcome to stay." Severus said as he looked at the red scar on Harry's face and chest

"I tried to heal his wounds but they wouldn't the best we can hope for they just scar." The wolf whispered

"Thank you Remus." Severus said. Sirius walked into the room and placed a jug of water on the bed side table along with a small glass

"What did old snake face want with Harry anyway?" The dark haired man asked, the vampire looked over his shoulders at them and sighed

"The blood he took from Harry might have altered his thoughts and feelings towards him. Killing him isn't his first thought any more maybe bedding him is." He said with a strain in his voice.

Year later…

He watched Harry grow up to be beautiful young man, it seem that the vampire blood had worked his magic on the boy giving him slight curves in his hips and the oval face with the jet black hair that framed his beautiful face with little flicks and curls. His green eyes were so much brighter and Severus now worried that other will start to notices him. He could feel

It was a week before the 6th year and Harry and Severus were at his home Spinster End. Harry wondered down the sitars in a PJ bottoms and tank top, he smiled as he walked into the kitchen and started to make breakfast for him and Severus. He touched the radio that sat on the window still and it started to play music as he cracked some eggs into the frying pan as he went to get some bacon form fridge. A song started to fall from his lips as he swayed hips. He didn't hear Severus come out from the his lab from the basement to hear the music from the kitchen and it made smiled as he walked into the kitchen to see his ward swaying as he plated up the food. "I have no idea how you got that muggle crap to work." Severus said, Harry turned and smiled as he placed the plate on the table.

"It's nice to have some music while I cook." He said as kissed Severus on the cheek as the man sits down.

Harry smiled as he sat down in the seat next to him and started to eat his breakfast. The older vampire notices that Harry's plate of food was larger than normal and he saw how Harry was eating "Harry why do you have such a large amount." He asked as he sipped his coffee. The dark haired teen shrugged and smiled brightly

"I don't know I just feel hungry today." He told him as he crammed French toast into his mouth making cheeks puff out like hamster's cheeks. Severus looked at the boy seeing the off colour scar on his ward's neck from the curve of his chin to the dragged down to his collar bone. The older vampire shivered at the scar remembering holding Harry as he bleed all over him and the only thing Severus could do was give him the small bottle of human blood and feed it to finish off the turning process he started when Harry was 11. He hated that he had to take the choice from Harry but the thought of his future husband dying his arms before he got the change to tell him he loves him would have killed him.

He saw Harry smiled at him his little fangs poke out from under his lips as he open his mouth to take a bite of something. Severus felt the knot in his stomach as the boy looked at him with his large green eyes "Is there something wrong father?" He asked as he tilted his head

"I just worried for you my little vampire." The teen blushed "I have seen the letters that so called 'suitors' have sent." He hissed as he stabbed his food

"Oooh their nothing I don't even read them." Harry said as he sipped his tea "Why are you worried?" Harry asked him as he rested his head on his hand "And why are you reading my mail?" He smiled, the older vampire didn't look like he was sorry for that

"I'm just fearful of those taking advantage of your sweet nature." Harry giggled at him as reached out and touched Severus hand.

"Severus listen to me none of those silly boys are of interest to me." He said before he stood up and walked over to the sink and put their plate in.


End file.
